elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sven
Sven is a male Nord Bard. He lives in Riverwood with his mother, Hilde. He can be found inside the Sleeping Giant Inn, playing his lute. He is a potential follower upon the completion of the quest Love Triangle in his favor. Relationships Sven is interested in Camilla Valerius, the sister of Lucan Valerius. A Bosmer archer named Faendal, who also loves Camilla, serves as his rival. Interactions Recruiting Sven It is possible to recruit Sven as a Follower if the quest Love Triangle is finished in his favor. To make him a follower, the Dragonborn must choose to lie to Camilla and say the note is from Faendal, or bring Faendal's note to Camilla and then tell her the truth. Letters *If Sven dies after the player has sided with Sven in the quest Love Triangle, they will receive a Letter of Inheritance. *If Faendal is killed when the quest Love Triangle, was finished in Sven's favor, the Dragonborn will recieve a letter from Sven saying that he knows who did it and that he won't tell, also showing his gladness of Faendal's death. Follower Sven's primary skills are Alchemy, Enchanting, and Smithing. His secondary skills are Archery, One-Handed, and Two-Handed. His tertiary skills are Light Armor, Sneak, and Speechcraft. He benefits from Light Armor slightly more than Heavy Armor, but the difference is not too significant as his skill with both are relatively low. Likewise, his skill in one-handed weapons, two-handed weapons, and archery are all roughly on par with each other (and all relatively mediocre). Sven's level cap is 20. Along with Roggi Knot-Beard, he has the lowest follower level cap in the game. Additionally, along with Roggi Knot-Beard and Adelaisa Vendicci, Sven is one of the game's three followers who has a civilian job class instead of a professional fighter/mage/thief one. As a result, his health is somewhat lower than other followers, and his primary skills are non-combat related ones. Songs Sven is known to sing the following songs upon request for no fee: #The Age of Aggression (Imperial Faction) #Ragnar the Red He may also sing The Age of Oppression (Stormcloaks Faction). He also sings a tribute to the Dragonborn (Tale of the Tongues) upon completion of the main questline. Trivia *Sven is able to join The Blades. *If the player character kills Alvor, a courier will deliver a letter from Sven stating his knowledge of who killed him, and that he is thankful. *If the player drops a piece or armor in front of Sven, he may ask if he can have it. The options are to give it to him or not. He may not equip the armor. *Sven can no longer be recruited if the player attacks Riverwood. He will not object if he is currently a follower, but will refuse to re-join after he is dismissed. While attacking Riverwood, he will help fight the town's residents (particularly Faendal), but will refuse to attack his mother Hilde. *His name is an old norse byname Sveinn which meant "boy". *If the player helps Faendal in Love Triangle, a Dark Brotherhood assassin may attack them. (Possibly sent by Sven.) *Occasionally, during the quest 'Rescue Mission' for the companions, Sven will use lighting magic believed to be Sparks. *In the new add-on ''Hearthfire'', Sven can become a steward. Bugs *Equipping a Stormcloak Helmet on Sven may make it part of his starting gear. *If he is the target of the Companions quest Hired Muscle, Sven may be bugged. If he was recruited as a follower but dies, the quest cannot be completed and the Companions quests cannot be continued. *Sven will occasionally 'emit' music similar to the sound a flute makes, but he will not be holding a flute and will stand in place instead of following. To fix this fast travel to a different location or start a conversation with him. *Similar to the bug above, it is possible for Sven to start randomly playing a flute when a follower. It can be fixed in the same way, but he will automatically stop playing to follow you when he finishes his song. *Occasionally Sven might stop following, for example after killing Mirmulnir at the Western Watchtower. This can be fixed by using Unrelenting Force. *Very rarely Sven will disappear for a while, when a follower, then turn up later in the Honningbrew Meadery. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Bards